A student teacher relationship sequel to The Dare'
by StephRavens
Summary: This story is the sequel to my origional story 'The Dare' which stars J K Rowlings Character Severus Snape and my origional character Stephanie Ravens. I do not own any character other than Steohanie Ravens and I only own the sub-plot.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up the next morning in a very warm place. I opened my eyes slowly bracing myself for the light of my dormitory but it didn't come. I opened my eyes fully and sat up. I looked around and took in my surroundings. I was in a room with black walls and very little furniture. I looked to my right and saw Professor Snape looking at me, his expression was unreadable as always. I felt the bed shift slightly and he sat up with me. I felt his arms encircle my waist and he pulled me towards him with my back against his chest.

"Good morning" he whispered into my ear.

"Good morning Professor" I muttered smiling after remembering the wonderful night I just had.

"After what occured last night I do believe we are past formalities" he said and I could feel the smirk against my neck.

"I believe we are" I replied. "What time is it?" I asked.

"I believe it is almost 8:30" He answered.

"Breakfast will be starting soon" and then is dawned on me, "I didn't go back to my room last night."

"I noticed" He said smiling. 'Wow he looks good when he smiles, he should do it mor oft-wait not the time for that 'I thought and I heard him chuckle. I knew he was reading my mind again.

"What I mean by that is that I am going to have to explain to Harry and everyone where I was last night" I said and I saw his expression change into one of thought, then he smirked that oh-so delectable smirk of his.

"Well according to what I saw in your mind last night this is what they all wished to happen" he said.

"Yes they did but you are forgetting that I share a room with not only Hermione but 2 other girls. So how am I going to explain where I went after my detention last night?"

"Hmm, say you were in the hospital wing with an upset stomach" he shrugged whilst getting out of bed and going in to the bathroom.

"I guess I can say that but you do know that Harry and everyone are not going to believe me about that so I am going to have to tell them " I called.

He walked out of the bathroom wearing what I presumed was a fresh pair of boxers and started to dress. "Yes I do know that and when you tell them you can thank Mr Finnigan for me for making you do this dare" he spoke and at some point through this he cast what I presumed to be a cleansing charm and put fresh clothing on me.

"Perfect but if anyone comes asking about why I wasn't in my dorm you are going to have to cover for me" I said whilst getting out of the bed. "ofcourse" he replied.

"We should be heading out to breakfast before anyone gets too suspicious about our where abouts" he said whilst taking my hand and pulling me through his office and into the potions classroom.

"Yes we should, but let me leave first so if anyone asks I can say that I left something in here last night and I came to collect it. I mean we don't want anyone getting too suspicious and we don't want you to lose your job."

"No I do not want that but what I do want is for this to happen again."

I walked over to him and gave him a small kiss and muttered "me too."

So with that I left the classroom with a smile on my face and was ready to go and tell Harry, Hermione, Ron, Nieville and Seamus what had happened last night.


	2. Telling friends

So I walked into the great hall and went over to the Gryffindor table and sat in between Harry and Seamus.

"So Steph Hermione tells us that you didn't go back to your dormitory last night" Seamus whispered with a smirk plastered on his face. I took out my wand and cast a spell on us which would make anyone that was listening to our conversation think that we were talking about anything else than what we were.

"No I did not go back to my dormitory last night Seamus" I smiled.

"So what happened then?" he questioned in a sing-song voice clearly excited.

"Well I went to my detention last night and Snape made me scrub the floors just as Hermione said. I then seduced him just like you told me to and well... erm.. we.. well.. you know 'did it'" I said mumbling the last part.

"I knew it. You know when I said get off with him so he'd be nicer to us, I did mean it but I never thought that you would actually do it" Seamus said.

"Oh yeah and one more thing Snape told me to tell you that he said 'thank you for giving me that dare" just as I said this Professor Snape walked into the room and we all looked over to him. I saw a slight smirk on his face and I could feel my face flush especially when Harry and everyone that knew about the dare looked at me with huge smiles on their faces.

"So is it going to happen again?" I heard Harry question.

"I dont know" I lied. I mean come on what was I going to say 'oh yes Harry it is I am going to continue shagging the most feared Professor currently in Hogwarts may be even the most feared Professor to ever grace the walls of Hogwarts' yeah right.

"I think you should I mean he seems a little happier" Hermione said pointing in Snape's direction.

"Okay really doesn't anyone else think this well... gross. I mean it is Snape we are talking about and we are talking about him shagging Steph" I heard Ron say.

"Hey don't say that it was a really great night last night" I mumbled and regretting that I ever said that.

"Really now" Seamus said drawing out the 'really'."So Snape was good in bed then, eh?" He questioned smirking and nudging my shoulder.

"He was amazing" I said my face flushing the same colour as Ron's hair.

"Wow, when we were talking about you getting off with Snape I always assumed he'd be bad and then you'd be bitter and cranky afterwards" Seamus mumbled.

"Well he wans't bad and I'm not cranky. So who's ready to go to Hogsmead on this wonderful saturday, cos' I need new clothes" I stated finishing my food.

"You mean you need to buy sexy underwear for Snape, cos' Im pretty sure last night wasn't a one time thing" Semaus hinted.

"Well even if I do need to buy new underwear thats not the only thing I need, Hermione, Ginny you ready?" I questioned and recieved nods from the both of them.

"Aww, why just them?" Seamus whinned.

"Because if I am going to buy underwear I am going to need someones opinion and it is definatly not going to be yours" I laughed poking his nose whilst walking off but not before I took off the charm surrounding us.


	3. Shopping

So Hermione, Ginny and I walked the short walk to Hogsmede. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining brightly and all I could do was smile.

"Okay, why are you smiling so much? Thinking of a certain Professor?" Hermione hinted.

"Shh, anyone could hear you " I whispered.

"No ones around its fine."

"Anyway, why are you talking about him like your friends with him or something?" I asked smiling once again.

"No I'm not friends with him, but you seem to be happy and he is obviously playing a big part in it so whatever makes you happy" she shrugged.

"Thank you Hermione. Well come on you to my underwear is not going to buy itself" I laughed as we ran the rest of the short distance to Hogsmede.

So we walked through Hogsmede straight to my favourite store. It was full of great looking clothes and the underwear there fits me perfectly.

"So this is where you buy your clothes from?" Ginny asked looking through the clothes on the racks.

"Not always I just usually come here to buy my underwear when we are at Hogwarts" I shrugged.

"So what kind of underwear are you looking for" Hermione asked as we reached the underwear section of the store.

"Something that says 'I know you want me but you have to work for it" I said with a chukle.

"Oh, I get it. Its like when you buy clothes to impress a guy and you want it to look sexy but not like a whore" Ginny said and whispered the last part.

"Yeah something like that" I laughed along with Ginny and hermione. So we started browsing through a few things and nothing really caught my eye.

"Hey Steph how about this" Ginny spoke whilst holding up a black underwear set with green ribbon running through it. "Its cotton and the ribbon is silk" she said.

"I think this could work" i said taking the set from her "and later we will talk about how you know what size bra I am" I laughed but I really was concerned.

"Hey how about this" Hermione yelled holding up a similar set but it was silver and green. "I'll take that too" I said.

Just as we were having a good time Draco and his 'possy' walked in. Obviously they were here to shop for Pansy Parkinson...well I hope so cos' if not I think they have a lot of explaining to do. I laughed at the thought of Draco Malfoy wearing girls clothing.

"What are you laughing at?" Hermione asked as she spotted the Slytherins.

"Nothing" I muttered.

"Well,well, if it ins't Potters crew" Malfoy said.

"Oh,good one Malfoy. I'm just suprised to see you out of the snake pit " I replied with a smirk.

"Hmm, what do we have here "Malfoy asked whilst taking the underwear out of my hand. "These are Slytherin colours" Malfoy said looking at me with a strange expression.

"Like I don't know that. They are not for me. My friend likes these colours and she cannot come to Hogsmede so I decided to buy them for her" I stated taking the underwear back from him.

"For someone at Hogwarts" Malfoy inquired.

"No an old friend of mine not from Hogwarts. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to buy these and then I am going to leave before your stench rubs off on me" I said with a smirk whilst walking away from him and dragging Ginny and Hermione away with me. I turned back and saw the look on Malfoy's face and it was priceless. I laughed and so did Hermione and Ginny.

"That was awesome. I never knew you were such a good liar" Ginnys aid as were at the desk.

"Well it's a quality of mine" I smiled. I payed for the underwear and we left the store.

"Hey you wanna go and get a butterbeer?" I asked.

"Yes" the said in unison. "Perfect" I replied whilst pulling them in the direction of 'The Three Broomsticks. So the rest of the day went quickly and soon enough we were heading back to the common room after our dinner. As we walked to one of the moving staircases I felt someone brush my hand and place something in it. When I turned around I saw the back of Professor Snape walking in the direction of the dungeons. I looked at my hand and saw a piece of paper and when I opened it and it said 'I expect to see you in my office tonight a few minutes before curfew'. As I read the note I could see Professor Snape smirking as he wrote this.

"Whats that?" Hermione asked.

"A note from Snape" I said whispering his last name.

"Whats it say?"

"It says he wants to see me tonight" I smirked.

"Don't worry me and Gin will cover for you if you dont want the guys to know. Wont we Gin?" She said and Ginny nodded.

'Tonight was going to be fun' I smirked.


	4. Getting together

It was half an hour before curfew and I still hadn't gotten dressed.

"What happened in here? It looks like your wardrobe threw up" Hermione laughed after shutting the door.

"Very funny. I have no idea what to wear" I replied.

"Why do you even need to put anything on other than that new underwear you brought I mean the reason your going there is to have a repeat of last night" she mumbled picking up some of my clothing.

"Oh, maybe your right but I do not fancy the idea of walking half way through the school in just my underwear and outter robe" I said picking up a black dress and slipping it on.

"Hmm good point, hey that's nice is it new?"

"No I have had it for a while an just haven't worn it yet" i said.

*Knock, Knock*

"Everyone decent?" came the unmistakeable voice of Ginny behind the door.

"Yes" Hermione and I yelled in unison.

I saw the door open and Ginny walked in.

"If you want to leave and not be seen by the boys then you should go now" Ginny said.

"Why where are they?" I asked whilst putting on my shoes.

"I sent them on a scavanger hunt" she smriked.

"What are they looking for?"Hermione questioned.

"Well I knew the boys wouldn't do their potions homework for tomorrow so I did it and hid it somewhere first one to find it gets to keep it" she smiled sitting on Hermiones bed.

"But your in a year below us" Hermione stated.

"I know that and the boys know that too but they are so worried about Snape's reaction they will take anything they can get."

"Oh crap!" I yealled.

"What" Herione asked, concerned.

"I was so worried about pulling of this dare I forgot about our potions essay" I said scrambling for my books.

"Is that it? I'm pretty sure if you tell Professor Snape what happend he will be okay with it" Hermione answered pushing me out of the door and into the commonroom.

"She's right Steph now you have to get going before the boys come back" Ginny said.

"Ok but what are you going to tell the guys?" I said before pulling on my robe.

"No worries whe have it covered" Hermione assured me "Now go"

"I love you two" I said hugging them before running off.

*Meanwhile in Professor Snapes office* *Snapes POV*

*Knock,knock*

'She's early' I thought as I walked over to the door.

"Ahh Severus here you are."

"Headmaster" I said.

"Can I come in?" he asked coming in anyway.

"Ofcourse but I'm in the middle of grading third year essay's."

"This will not take long my boy, I just wanted to know if you were okay" He smiled.

"I am fine headmaster why would you ask?" I questioned hoping he would leave before Stephanie arrived.

"It just you are never late to breakfast and you were not in the great hall for dinner but you did seem perkier at breakfast, so I am a little confused" he said.

"I am fine headmaster I was grading papers and I lost track of time" I said.

"Ok but whatever is going on you know you can tell me and I always find out these things" he said placing his hand on my shoulder and winked.

"Yes headmaster" I replied nhoping he would leave and sincerly hoping he didn't know.

With a smile he walked out of the door.

*Stephanie's POV*

I was finally in the dungeons and it was about 5 minutes until curfew. *click,click,click*

I heard the tapping of someones shoes so I hid in a nearby alcove. Then I saw Professor Dumbledore walk past me and then stop about a foot away from me. I held my breathe thinking that he might find me. He turned his head and then walked off again humming some kind of tune 'he really is odd'. I sighed in relief.

I got to Professor Snape's door and walked in. When I walked in I could not see him.

"Sev-Professor" I said.

I saw him walk out from his office and he came over to me.

"Professor?" he questioned.

"Well I saw Professor Dumbledore walk out of here and I didn't know if anyone else was in here with you" I replied as he took my hand and pulled me into his private quaters. When we arrived he closed the door and I felt his hands on my shoulders and he took my robe. He then turned around and placed it ona hook with his own. He then turned back around to face me and I saw a smirk on his face. He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and whisped "you look ravishing." His lips then went to my neck and I smiled. His hands once again landed on my shoulders and he pulled down the straps on my black lace dress and drew them slowly down my arms.

I turned around and pulled his lips to mine. I pushed my tounge into his mouth and moaned at the feel of his tounge on mine. I pulled away and couldn't help but laugh. I saw the look of confusion cross his face and I couldn't help but laugh harder.

"What is so funny" he asked.

"Nothing its just that you are so different to what I thought you were."

"How so?" He questioned.

"Well you are always so closed and harsh almost to everyone and now this is happening I like this side of you" I said pulling his body flush against mine.

"Well only special people get to see this side of me" He whispered and kissed me once again. He then pulled me in the direction of his bedroom.

When we arrived I went over to his bed a layed down. He came over to me and placed his body flat against mine. He kissed me again with the same passion I felt the first time we kissed. Our touges almost danced a forbidden dance. I knew that what was happening between us was forbidden but I couldn't bring myself to care and it made the whole thing all the more exciting.

I couldn't wait any longer. My hands went straight to his trousers and I heard him chuckle.

"Eager are we?"he questioned taking of his shirt.

"Yes" was my reply.

"Good."

I placed my hands on his back and pulled him closer to me if that was even possible. I fel him push up slightly and he pulled my dress over my head.

"Green and Silver, interesting" he said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I felt his hands move up my stomach slowly and towards my bra when he quickly unsnapped it and pulled it flush off my body. I moaned as the cold air of the dungeons his my breasts and my nipples started to harden. His mouth wen straight to my left breast whilst his hands felt my right. I moaned as the sensation of his hot tounge on my nipple. My right foot went to his boxers and pulled them downslightly. He got the hint and pulled them down himself.

"I think someone else is rather eager too" I smirked as I saw his erect cock. He just smirked and slid down my body until he reached my underwear. I was quite self-concious at this point as I knew there would be a damp patch. I heard him chuckle and he pulled down my panties. He kissed my inner thigh slowly as he pushed my legs apart. He rached my core and he inhaled.

"Hurry, please" I whimpered not being able to take much more of his teasing. I felt his tounge lick all the way up my slit and then delve beneach the folds of my womanhood. I could feel him go deeper and deeper and I couldn't stop the moans escaping my mouth.

"I want you in me now" I said as I tugged at his hair.

He came up my body and whispered in my ear "with pleasure" and with that he entered me. This time I moaned. He started thrusting hard and it felt better than last time as this time I was not a virgin.

"Faster" I moaned and he complied to my request. I could feel my heart racing and sweat began to form all over my body and he began to grunt. I felt his cock pulse inside of me and his thrust became eratic. His body felt so hot and his cock too it all just felt amazing and I heard him say"I'm cuming" and with that said I did too. I saw the white stars behind my eyelids and body became ovrwhelmingly hot.

He rolled over and brought me with him so I was on top. Our breathing was heavy and we were sweating. After a few mintues I felt the cold air of the dungeons hit my body and I began to shiver. He felt it too and pulled the covers over us.

"That was better than last time" I whispered my breathing returning to normal.

"Thats becasue this time you were not a virgin" he smirked running his hands through my hair.

"It didn't hurt this time at all."

"Good. Now maybe after this we should actually go out for dinner" he stated with a yawn.

"What like a date?" I questioned him.

"Exactly like a date actually. Stephanie I do not just have casual sex so if you would not like being with me then I would like to know now" he said looking away believing that I would turn him down, 'there really is more to him than meets the eye' I thought. As I looked at him I knew he was serious.

"I would love to be with you" and then I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him again "but how would it work if no one can know about us" I continued.

"We will find a way but first who exactly knows about this?"

"Well only hermione and Ginny know I am here right now but Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus know about the dare."

"Well tell Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnighan that it was just a dare and then only Miss. Weasley and Miss. Granger will know" he said to me.

"Sure, now can we go to sleep?" I said alreadly falling asleep.

"Yes" he chuckled and with a kiss on my forehead we fell asleep.


End file.
